The hereditary form of amyloidosis, familial amyloid polyneuropathy (FAP), is a autosomal dominantly inherited condition associated with a mutant form of the protein transythretin (TTR, also called prealbumin). It is a prototype of a late onset genetic disease with development of symptoms in the third or fourth decade of life. It raises the question of how an abnormal gene which is present from birth produces disease decades later.